Her Differences
by 1awesomestar
Summary: Hinata Hyuga left her hometown for years, she's back and she's different, and what's her relationship with Hidan and Naruto? HinataCentric


They said each other's names in harmony, silence surrounded them, Hinata akwardly coughed, "You go first."

"Uhm... Well I think we should break up." His blue eyes searched her paled lavender ones for any sign of hurt.

Hinata faked a gasped then giggled, "No need to be so worried Naru-chan, that's actually what I wanted to talk about too, we're too much alike, we've got a sibling's relationship, in fact."

"Really, so we'll still hang out and talk about all the things we enjoy?!" Naruto asked his eyes shining.

"Of course, but I'd imagined I'd be the one to cut the string, so you gonna fill your big sis in~" Hinata questioned.

"I fell in love with this person whom had black eyes and duck-butt hair-"

"W-wait?! Wh-what?!" Hinata's eyes bulged out.

"I'm kidding" Naruto said laughing at the look on Hinata's face. "Blue eyes, actually, they look so nice, I think they may be a bit turquoise-"

"Oh, I got it, Gaara." Nauto had shown her a picture of all his guy friends. Some whom she vaguely remembered from 4th Grade and others whom Naruto met after her move from Sarutobi Elementary.

"No! Will you stop interrupting, my crush has blond hair-"

"So you dumped me for yourself, which is clearly not as amazing as me," Hinata faked a swoon, "I'm so heart broken."

"Here, she's in a group picture with me, I started liking her when she tutored me a bit on food sciences, she's good with that kind of stuff since she's besties with Choji and pays alot of attention on her weight, though I don't know why she does when she's already perfect as she is." Naruto said showing Hinata a figure on his phone. "And why do you get to be the big sister?"

"Cause you're not a girl," Hinata grinned.

"You know what I mean and give me back my phone!" He shouted, chasing after her.

"Do I? Also, no way, I have the need to laugh at your ugly selfies." She laughed back.

HINATA'S POV

 _Flashback:_

 _"Hinata? Is that you?" Naruto said running towards me, wow he's changed, I haven't seen him since elementary. I still kinda have a crush on him..._

 _"Oh, uhm, hi Naruto, I h-haven't seen you in a while. W-what brings you to this place?" I questioned and inwardly cheered that I wasn't a complete stuttering mess._

 _"Well, I'm failing in history so I decided I'd come here for Spring Break and visit the museum."_

 _Flashback End_

THIRD POV

"Hey Naruto," Hinata said, they were laying on the grass regaining their breaths from the chase they had.

"Y-yeah?" The blond panted, Hinata sure gave him a workout sometimes.

"Bring her along to your next vacation, I gotta see if she's good for you."

"Ugh... Fine, just don't embarras me too much, also where you planning to go this time, Suna was fun but I think my friends are going there next vacay, I'll intoduce you to them someday..." He trailed off into wonder.

"Hmm, somewhere with a beach maybe... How's Hidan doing?"

"I've checked up on your cuz a few times, he keeps the house clean enough, he'll sometimes invite his gang over, he makes sure they don't go into your room, though I still can't believe he hasn't burnt your house down." Naruto spoke slowly, then closed his eyes trying to recall anything he missed.

"Whoo, someone's keeping tabs, you sure you don't like a vulgar hunk of muscles instead." Hinata teased.

Naruto shivered, "Ew, no way!! I'm gonna have nightmares cause of you now!! I only keep tabs cause I want you to have a cozy place when you come back, lil sis."

"Awn, that's sweet, but it's big sis."

"Come on, not cool, I mean I'm October and your December, it's obvious I'm the bigger one!" Naruto groaned.

"Not when it comes to knowledge, or art, or physics, or-"

"K, I get it, I get it. Sheesh, so uncool," Naruto interrupted, blushing.

"Do you really? Cause I can go on if you want. Besides I already know I'm not cool, if I was "cool" I wouldn't be this hot." Hinata giggled.

Naruto faked a cough into his hands, "Narcissistic much."

Hinata copied his actions, "Says Naruto."

XXxxHXXxxIXXxxNXXxxAXXxxTXXxxA

"This is my lil-big sis. You guys are gonna love each other, I hope..." Naruto said familiarizing the two of the women he respected the most, Tsunade and his Mom being the other.

As said they were at a beach, Naruto, after inviting Ino, booked a hotel close to the beach so they could go swimming easily, after he and Ino setteled in Naruto got a message that Hinata wanted to meet them at the beach. So there they were, at The Land of Sea's nicest beach in their bikinis and trunks. Naruto nervously scratching his head at the silence.

Ino sighed at Naruto's actoin then spoke. "I, Ino Yamanaka, wanted to say thank you for allowing me to date your lil-big bro Naruto and as a token of gratitude, I have a gift coming in, it is nowhere as much worth as Naruto, but I hope you'll like it." Finishing her speech, Ino made a loud whistle call and a truck showed up unloading a jet-ski.

Hinata grinned, "Naruto, try it out."

"Oh n-I m-mean thanks!" Naruto said running to the transporters who had begun to unpack it, he didn't want to leave, but Hinata wasn't asking a question.

"Call me Onee-chan, Naruto to you?" Hinata questioned Ino after Naruto went out into the water with the automobile by his side.

"When I first met him, I thought he was a waste of time, he proved me wrong and probably whole lot of others too, so I began to repect him much more as he grew. It was only this year that I started blushing when he'd call out my name and give me his a-dork-able grin. When I got signed up to tutor him, people gave me looks of pity and wished me luck, which was obviously not needed seeing as he had improved the most, you being his lil-big sister probably already know this, but Naruto sees things from a different perception, which means he needs things explained to him in a different perception, he's unique after all. When I started to understand him, it felt like an achievement, not only because I'm working to be a counselor, but because I started to like him. He's helped me so much with my unhealthy eating diets and he's been one of the greatest thing's the world given to me." Ino finished off, her eyes shining as she recalled that one time they went to a festival and given her a necklace.

Hinata smiled, "Then I know you'll treat him right.

XXxxHXXxxIXXxxNXXxxAXXxxTXXxxA

So you've probably already read this, but I edited it; added more information and combined it with the 2nd chapter so it's longer now, sadly still only roughly a thousand words...


End file.
